Yako's Hidden Abittlies and past
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Yako been hiding her past from Neuro waiting the right time to tell him. All sudden Higichi shows up and causes problems for her. fellow along to find what happens
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Maji Tantei Nougami Neuro

It been two years since Neuro came back from hell and Yako was in her senior year of high school. Her hair grown longer down to her shoulders and her body grown more from childish to more of woman's body although she still had look at first glance, and she was still only 5'2 and she just turned 18 few months ago. She still wore her red smiling hair clips in her hair. Her uniform didn't change as much. For her everything has gone back to normal with Neuro back. Over the past two years they solved 100 hundreds of mysteries which feed Neuro and kept him happy. Even though he still tortures her, calls her names and other things but she noticed that he lead up on some of it sometimes. Sometimes he would share what he did in hell before and after he sealed up hole to hell. During those times she listened to every word he said knowing he wouldn't just share this with anyone. She felt honored and hoped when she was ready to share he'll listen the same way.

She had gotten even more famous although now she stops avoiding the fans since more fans had mention good enough mysteries to her that was police or higher government. Like yesterday they just gotten done with mystery which Yako deemed it be B- since it took Neuro about three days to solve it to have two people that did which is twice amount food for him. Yako just smiled to herself and continue her way towards the office.

Today her class was given rest day off. Especially since it not even noon yet. Her friend Kanae invented her out with some of other classmates. But she declined stating she has work to and head off towards office. Half way there she felt like had this feeling she was being watched and followed. She looked over her shoulder to find no one was there. She turned and almost jumped out of her skin to find Higuchi standing in front of her smiling. She was taken back bit and something told her that she did get away from and fast.

"Ahh Yako-chan how nice to run into you like this. Can you come with me for few minutes?" he asked

Yako was about to say no but he grabbed her arm hard pulling her into narrow ally way. She struggled against his pull until he had her trapped between him and wall. Higuchi smiled at her sending chills down her spine. She knew that look; it was look of someone obsessed with something or someone. Unfortunate for her, Higuchi was obsessed with her. Higuchi stepped closer to her. Placing his head on both sides of her head.

"Yako-chan I want you become my girlfriend and quite being a detective and working aside that demon." He demanded.

Yako was taken back, of all things he could said that what really surprised her. But she quickly dismissed it knowing she could never be with human not after meeting Neuro, perhaps Godai if Neuro never return but he did and her heart and everything that makes her Yako belongs to Neuro. She knew Neuro knew it too.

"I'm sorry Higuchi-san, but I love my job and working with Neuro. I'm not looking for boyfriend either." She said calmly

She ducked under his arm and calmly walked around him then he snapped stabbed her in side with small knife. "If I can't have you than no one can." He said dangerously.

Yako clutched her side and took off running. She didn't care her wound was breeding more all she cared about was getting to Neuro. She wished that she had 777 tools of Demon World Evil Canceller with her right now so she could hide from here. All sudden she felt invisible to him and everyone. _"Please keep me invisible until I reach Neuro please."_ She silently begged. She kept running until she was in office patting on floor.

Neuro, Godai and Akane were surprised to see her like this. But unfortunate for them Sasazuka and Ishigaki came in casually. Before Godai or Neuro had time to react Sasazuka carefully picked her up gently. Yako looked up at him weakly.

"Please don't take me to hospital Sasazuka-san." She begged

Sasazuka nod. "Ishigaki go get first aid kit out of car now." He demands.

Ishigake nodded and ran out. Sasazuka carefully set her on couch. He left her pink sweater off her and moved up her white shirt to reveling her wound. Godai got on other side of her. "Yako do you know who did this to you?" he asked

Yako nod weakly. "Hai I do. I was walking here from school since my class got half day today. When I felt I was being like I was being watched; then all sudden Higuchi popped out in front me." She said trying stay still.

Sasazuka began cleaning up the blood until it was dry. He began disaffecting making Yako wince. "The wound is only inch deep but you shouldn't do much to make it worse for next few days. But please continue what you were saying." He said softly

Yako nodded weakly. "He began speaking to me and before I even got say anything he grabbed my arm hard pulling into a narrow ally." She paused to show the bruise. "Then he demanded that I become his girlfriend and stop being detective, and hanging with Neuro. I told him no thank you and walked around him. He snapped pulled out a knife and stabbed me. He said 'If I can't have you then no one can'; I got up and ran as fast I could until I was safely here. I never once looked over my shoulder to see if he was there." She finished.

Sasazuka nod before turning to Ishigake. "I wrote everything down Sasazuka-san." He said calmly.

"_How dare he try steal her away from me .How dare hurt my louse like this. Yako is mine and mine alone. I do not share. He will pay dearly for this." _Neuro thought to himself trying to contain his anger.

Godai was angry he wasn't there to do anything help her. He looked up at Neuro. His face was calm but he knew on inside he was furious this happen to her.

Sasazuka nod and was about to put bandage Yako's wound only find it was already healed. He could see N in green lighting on it. He looked up at Yako. "I always had that on me ever since I was born. No matter what happens to that side it always healed quickly. It continues up to my shoulder and down to my toes. I'm going take nap now." Yako said promptly falling asleep.

Sasazuka petted her head and looked up at Godai and Neuro. "Don't let her out of your sights for a while. I have feeling Higuchi will continue stalk her until she gives in or worse. Ishigake and I will dig up to see what he been up to until now." He said calmly.

Godai nod and watched them leave. He went towards the door. "I'm going go to her apartment and grab few things for her." He said then walked out door shutting the door quietly.

Once Neuro was sure that Godai was complete gone. He went around and carefully picked up Yako making sure not to wake her. He settled back in his chair holding her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. He was beyond just furious. He mad enough to transform and go hunt down Higuchi make him pay slowly for hurting her. His instincts were demanding he do it but they were also demanding they stay here with their mate and protect her. He long ago accepted that Yako was his mate back before they found out about Sai. That why he doing everything he can make sure she evolves perfectly for him. He was waiting for her be legal age and out of high school full go into a deep courtship with her. Right now they were on basics whether she knew or not. Since he gotten back he decided to show a softer side to him but also make sure she knew her place. He been reading romance novels and also had Akane look up everything he needs to know about human relationships. After he read everything he deuced that human's courtships were very strange, and some of it was useful in future. But now after what just happen, he needed to step up his plans because he can't afford to lose her. But something else was bothering him. Why couldn't he sense her coming? Especially when she was injured like that. Deciding he wasn't going wait around for his answers he decided us 777 Tools of Demon World Evil Remember Bug. It small bug that goes into anyone and pulls out recent events.

What he found out angered, pleased and surprised him all at same time. He was angry by what four-eyed hacker said and did to his louse. But it pleased him greatly that she knew her heart, soul and body belong to him. It irked him bit her thinking should would be with Slave 2 but he dismissed after hearing she forget about after he came back. What really surprised him when he heard her wishing for Evil Canceller and it actually work while making sure it last longs enough to get her here?

After while trying figure out she was able to that, pushed it back of his mind for now knowing he cannot figure it out with gathering some important information from his louse. He carefully sat up taking of his jacket and lightly wrapping it around her; even though Slave 2 would bring a blanket from her apartment. He needed his scent to cover her, it was only way for him right now get his instinct to calm. He pulled her closer breathing in her scent. He felt himself falling asleep in peace with small real smile on his face. Sometime later Godai came back to find what he done.

He was going say something but Akane quickly wrote told him not since they both know what would happen if he did and Yako needed her rest in peace and quiet. Godai grumble quietly and lay on couch waiting for both Yako and Neuro wake up and for police to come back with more information.

Few hours later

Sasazuka came in and sat down on the other couch. He looked over at sleeping Godai, then over to Neuro and Yako. He knew the demon was possessive over her it was obvious. He looked closer to Yako. She was stretched out on his lap. Her legs were intertwining with Neuro's legs; her back was towards them letting her rest her head against chest, with small smile on her face. Sasazuka smiled lightly at this. After day she just had it was good see she was sleeping peacefully. Sasazuka looked up Neuro once more, to see he was lightly nuzzling her hair with huge grin on his face. He had feeling that Neuro wasn't completely sleep, but Sasazuka just shrugged and lay on couch. He looked up at ceiling wondering what going happen now.

He laid there going over what he learned about Higuchi, but for now he was going enjoy the silence and relax. But the silence was interrupted by Ishigake stormed into office yelling.

"SASAZUKA-SAN I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION FROM PARTOL CAR OUTSIDE YAKO-CHAN'S HOME!" He yelled

Godai fall off the couch startled by sudden noise. Neuro simply open his eyes to see what was going on. He felt Yako stir and whine softy. Godai jumped to his feet and lifted Ishigake into air.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? YAKO IS SLEEPING TRYING TO RECOVER THE LAST THING SHE NEEDS IS YOU COMING IN YELLIN!" Godai yelled

Yako just groan softly slowly moving get up. Neuro narrowed his eyes at them angrily. He gently rubbed her back hoping to calm her down and send her back to sleep. Before Ishigake could respond both of them got pinned to wall by Sasazuka. He covered their mouths.

"Silence both of you now, Yako needs her sleep." He said

Yako sat up rubbing her eyes. "It's okay Sasazuka-san I'm wake now. Ishigake-san what about happening at my apartment?" she asked nicely

Sasazuka dropped them, and looked down at Ishigake. "I was heading over to patrol car we assign to watch your apartment when I saw a couple man and woman break into your screen doors in your living room. I told two stay there until I came back." He said quickly

Yako was taken aback by this for minute wondering who would do this to her, than she came to her. She clutched her fist making Neuro look down at her questioning. "Ishigake did the man have small scar on his chin and woman short curly brown hair?" she asked

Ishigake nodded. "Then who is it Yako?" Godai asked.

Yako just looked down not wanting to answer. Neuro scooped her in his arm and stood up heading towards the door. The rest followed him knowing very well Yako won't reveal who it is until they reached her apartment. Piling into Godai's car and took off down road towards her apartment.

Neuro look down at her, who was very lost in her thoughts. Normally he would down something by now to get her attention back on him but he felt he should give her time to think.

Yako simply turned her face into his chest clutching his jacket closer to her. _"I can't believe they are still doing this. Why can't they accept the fact that Great grandma Lori left it to me not them for reason. They make so mad." _ She thought. Suddenly a buckle exploded where Ishigake was sitting.

Yako jumped looked what exploded. Godai wanted yell at Neuro but stopped when he saw the look in Neuro's eye. "Louse speak what on your mind now." He demands softly.

Yako nod. "The couple into my apartment is my aunt and uncle on my father's side. Everyone on that side hates me even before I was born. My Grant Grandma Lori said it one of negatives being born with strange power. It always was born in females not the males. She died when I was about 7 at 115 years old and left me Katsuragi Forest..." Ishigake cut her off

"You mean Katsuragi Forest that became Katsuragi Island in overnight? You own that amazing! How did that happen?" He asked excitedly

Bit too excited for Yako. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled Neuro's jacket over her head. She felt her power raising wanting do whatever it could stop Ishigake, but Sasazuka beat her to it.

Sasazuka grabbed Ishigake's neck hard. "Shut up now, if you had let her finish your questions would be answered. Do not speak until you are called on understood?" he demanded.

Ishigake nod and Sasazuka let go of him Neuro stayed silent listening and watching Yako. He came to few conclusions. _"She has demon blood and powers that are controlled by her angry, sadness, general fear and annoyance it seems. Yako is a true mystery. I can't wait learn more about her and her past."_ He though wrapping arm around her Yako feeling her relaxed. Her popped out his jacket with smirk on her face. Neuro eyebrow at her and nudged her bit to share what was on her mind now.

"You know that plant you gave me for my birthday year ago?" she asked him

Neuro nod urging her to get the point. "Well it sits right in front of screen door to get the most sunlight; and since my aunt and uncle went broke in through there. Well I'm sure you can figure rest out Neuro." She said giggling

Neuro just smirked after figuring out what she was talking about. Ishigake and Sasazuka looked at them confused. Godai thought for minute. "You mean that weird green and purple plant? I saw it looked harmless to me." He said

Neuro just smirk got bigger, while Yako tried to contain her laughter. "Yeah that one it called Venus flytrap and it was only just acting that way since you been in my apartment before." She said softy

Godai eyes widen and before he asked who gotten her a dangerous plant, they pulled up to Yako's apartment.

They got of truck hearing female's voice scream from Yako's apartment.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

_Last time_

_They got of truck hearing female's voice scream from Yako's apartment._

Resume…

Yako just laughed no longer able to contain the laughter. Soon she stopped laughing and looked up at Godai. "Neuro gave it to me year ago, it really good guard plant when I'm not home." She said smiling

Godai just shook his head. Yako smiled and began walking to apartment but she ended up falling to ground. But she never did, she looked up find she was in Neuro's arms. Ishigake got close to them.

"Yako-san are you alright?" he asked

A loud stomach growl was his answer. Yako just blushed into Neuro's shoulder. "I haven't eaten thing since this morning and all I had where three apples, pear and three mangos." She said

They stared at her in shocked. Yako never once ate that little. Yako smiled and waved her hands in defense. "I'm fine really I always eat that much in mornings, I never eat more than that in mornings."

Neuro simply glared at her knowing there was more to that but for now he'll let it side.

"Ishigake get out your notepad and pen now, prepared to write this now. Yako tell him what you like to eat." He said

Yako smiled at him. "I take four bento boxes from Ichigok's. All you have to do say you're getting for me and they give you my usual. I also you ran to Super Market and pick up my package for me, and don't even think of opening it." She said happily.

Ishigake wanted to protest but one glare from Sasazuka shut him up. He got into his car and took off. Yako relaxed in Neuro's hold more and gently rested her head against his shoulder as he climbed the steps to her apartment. Godai unlocked her door letting them all in. The heard bunch of gagged mumbles. Godai turned on living room light to revel Yako's uncle and aunt bound and gagged by Venus flytrap. Yako looked up at Neuro catching his glaze.

"Could you take me to my room please? I would like take shower and change into some fresh clothes. Their going be like that for a while." She asked softly

Neuro nod and began walking to her room but Sasazuka stopped him. "What do you mean Yako?" he asked gently

"I mean until Ishigake gets back with my package they are going stay like until it gets feed. I ran out of their food two days ago and had order more." She said softly

Neuro continued his way towards her bedroom and gently set her down on bed. She looked up at him, his glaze demanding some answers. She rested her head against his stomach. "I do not have any questions for them because I know that some of answers. They are looking for key and map to get to Katsuragi Island and they won't stop until they get and I _refuse _it to them. So I hid it in plain sight yet they would never go now. I was going tell you about my past once after my graduation that way you can explore and stuff. It a four day trip there." She said offered his jacket back.

Neuro smiled lightly at her and patted her head and walked out the door letting her do what she need to, taking his jacket with him. He walked back into living room and sat down in chair. _"So my little louse was hiding very important information about her. I should be torture her for not telling me sooner but I let go this time, only because she was planning on telling me once she was out of school. This means we would be Katsuragi Island for long time and she didn't want miss school which will make her repeat a year. Very clever louse but expected from my future mate. Now perhaps we go ahead of schedule she wanted to do until four-eyed is caught or four-eyed makes a big enough mystery for Yako come and solve and then I'll personal end him."_ Neuro thought.

He looked over at Sasazuka and Godai before hearing shower going. Sasazuka sat down next him. "We are going have to relocate her for a while since it obvious she not safe here. Do have any suggestions where she stay for while?" he asked

Neuro nod. "Yes since she owns and knows how get to Katsuragi Island. It the perfect place for her lay low for a while. But only problem is her schooling. Only has two more months until graduation and I know she wouldn't want to fall behind." He said

Sasazuka nod and thought for a while. Godai finally sat down across of them looking at two that was trapped by plant. "You two don't deserve to be related to great girl like Yako." He said

Yako smiled and walked out in living room wearing light tank top and jeans. She placed a suit case and large bag near front door. She walked over to them smiling. "Thank you Godai-san that sweetest thing anyone ever said about me." She said

Godai just blushed and turned away. Suddenly she felt herself pulled and forced to sit down. She didn't need look who did it fully knowing it was Neuro. She could feel him smirking behind. She looked over at Sasazuka.

"As soon Ishigake gets back and I send two on their way to jail, were going head towards Katsuragi Island so make sure you have everything before leave town." He said

"Alright I just need stop by few locations as we leave town and Godai could you go down to store area and bring up the metal pot and bring it up please. I want take some of bigger ones to island. I have already prep the bigger ones for travel but I can't move them until they eat." She said

Godai smiled and nod left the room. It didn't take him long find what he was asked to bring up. Ishigake came in running with one arm carrying plastic bag full of food and another holding box. He set them both in front of her waiting her reply. But he received none from her. He glared at Yako who immediately got out first bento and chop sticks and dug in. He noticed she was actually taking time to eat slowly instead of eating as fast as she could. He also noticed she was seating on her assistant lap with arm possessively around her. He watched she finished the bento and started another. After she finished the second one she sat her chop sticks in bag and set it on floor. She grabbed her package and began to opening. She removed the lid to the box to revel a bunch of meat in box. The Venus flytrap immediately looked over at her, their mouths watering with hunger. She began setting out cut meat on table than looked over at plant.

"If you want this drop them and I be happy to feed you." She said gently

The plant dropped them once words left her mouth. Ishigake was about to go over to couple and arrest them but snarl from plant stopped him in his tracks. Yako held back her laugher and began tossing the meat towards them. Once the bigger ones were feed she motion for Ishigake to try now. Which he did fast snapping on handcuffs on both them and leading them out. Once he was gone Yako got up carefully.

"Godai-san can you help move the bigger ones? Now would be perfect time since they are eating." She asked gently

Godai smiled lightly and nod. "Sure just tell me what to do." He said getting up

Yako smiled. "Alright like I said before I got them ready to move by placing divers around and under the ones that I'm taking. While you do that I'm going check on their water supply." She said

Godai nod and went work noticing how easy it to remove the plants from one planter to another. Once he was done he helped Yako fill up little tray that was their water. Once that done Yako pushed the tray back under the plants. Godai settle back in his seat watching Yako get out deep bowls and filling them with meat. Once she filled them she sat them in metal pot.

"Alright you guys don't eat this all at once this all you get until we get your new home." She said

The plants nod understanding before resting against the divers. Yako gently put the lad on them and secured it so it wouldn't get blown off and they don't get cold. Godai came up to her picking up metal pot.

"I'm going get this secured and your things on truck." He said.

Yako nod and smiled at him. She turned to Neuro and Sasazuka. "Only three people can come with me to my island that means Ishigake can't come." She said

Sasazuka nod and pulled out his phone calling Ishigake. After talking bit, he looked over at Yako. "Right down everything you had planned to do this for next two weeks for him and introductions on how take care of your plants." He said passing her his notepad.

Yako nod and began writing down everything she had to do.

_Make sure you feed them every two days. They get five pieces of meat each._

_During the day make sure the door open unless it raining then turns on heat to 85 degrees at night it goes down 65 degrees._

_During day they like watch television so make sure you turn it on and but it on animal channel at noon and turn it off at 3pm. _

_Check their water every four days while their eating_

_Make_ _sure no one goes into my room and put all mail in office in drawer where a bread hair strain is._

_I have guy coming over to install roof cover and little patio. Make sure he puts wall sides to patio railing, and screen on the only side that doesn't get wall. _

_After that move them to the patio remember to feed them first or you lose arm. _

_My mom is suppose call sometime this week, just tells her I went to my second home._

_Look after our office and do not touch anything. _

_The breaded hair needs hair treatment five times a day and if you do not do it you have more just Sasazuka to deal with. _

_Make sure your gentle with it. _

_This meat supply should last you about a week in half. If you run before than just go back to Super Market and get more._

_Thank you Ishigake-san_

Yako passed back the notepad to Sasazuka. Godai came back into apartment. "Alright everything packed and ready go, is there anything else you need do here?" he asked

Yako smiled and nodded. "Yes Venus needs move from that spot and moved in front of my door, on top air vent. It not healthy for them be there any longer now since the window is busted." She said gently

Godai nod and pushed the plant over to her door. Sasazuka put cover over the hole in wall. Sasazuka gave the instructions and keys to Yako's apartment to a police offer that came back. Yako grabbed her bag of food and they headed out to truck. Before Yako got in Godai stopped her. She looked up at him questiongly.

"Where are these places do you need go before we leave town?" he asked gently

"Oh I lied I only need go to one place and that my old home in my father's study." She said

Neuro just looked down at her confused yet curiously. "What? I hid the key and rest of stuff I need my island there and I left it there knowing they would never go there looking for it; at least not what happen in there. It perfect hiding spot." She said

Neuro smiled at her and petted her head. "Very smart of you louse perhaps you have more brain cells than I knew of. I'm very proud you." He said

Yako just smiled up at him and climbed into truck. Neuro followed after her while Sasazuka and Godai got in. It didn't take them long to reach her old house. Yako got out once Godai stopped. "I won't be long." She said running off.

They watched her run into house. Neuro stared up top room that was her father's study. Godai stretched his head and sighed lightly. Neuro smirked and kicked his head. "What on your mind Servant 2?" he asked

Godai clutched his fist trying keeping himself calm, for Yako's sake he was going try keep his cool. She had been through enough for one day. "I'm just wondering how she taking being here and all." He said

Sasazuka lit up cigarette. "She fine, after you and her came back to Japan, she showed up at police station demanding everything on her father's case. Of course I showed her where it was being held but my boss had problem with it. What she did next surprised me. She spotted his boss and asked for it, she allowed it and even made him delete all files about the case off computer completely. Then I took her get metal box to put it in, and then we buried next to her father's grave. I asked her was she ok with this? She hugged me and said 'I'm fine and now that I know who killed my father I wanted him rest in peace knowing no one else will bother him. It least I can do for him being a famous detective'. " He said

Godai looked at him surprised while Neuro smirk got bigger. Yako soon came back carrying medium size metal box. This caught Neuro attention as she climbed in placing the box on floor. She smiled at him. "This box as passed down in my family for generations. I will unlock it later. Here Sasazuka-san it map on how get there." She said

Sasazuka nod taking the map from her. Godai took off once Yako was in. After two hours driving in country Yako was fast sleep against her seat. Neuro smiled lightly and gently pulled her against him until her back was against his side. He placed his jacket on her shoulders and wrapped arm across her chest holding her next to him. He heard her sigh happy and move so her head rested against his chest and her hand lightly touching his chest. She had small smile as snuggled closer to him.

Neuro gently petted her hair and watched as scenery go by. They were making good time according to map. It seems Yako put time in for mysteries for him on the way so he could eat. He closed his eyes deciding it take a nap for a while.

Few hours later

Yako slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She reached and tugged gently on Godai's hair. Godai looked at her through window. "Yes Yako is there something you want." He asked softly

Yako slumped against back of his seat. Neuro lifted his knees under her, so she didn't fall. "Restroom." She slurred out.

"Alright I'm pulling into rest stop now." He said softly.

Once truck stop Yako got out heading to woman's restroom. She mumbled her thanks on her way. Neuro decide to stretch his legs against the seat. Few moments later she came back and curled on Neuro's lap until her head rested on his chest. Neuro held back his chuckle and wrapped his jacket and arms back around her. Yako sighed happy before tears started well up in her eyes.

Neuro looked down her wondering why her scent changes so fast. "Louse what is matter? You were happy a second ago." He demanded.

Yako nuzzled his chest. "I feel horrible Neuro, I don't need him anymore. He helped me through most difficult parts of my early childhood and thanks to him and others the Katsuragi Forest into Katsuragi Island. He always seem know when I needed him but after while I started not to and then I meet you. After that I never even thought of him as much." She said tears going her face.

Neuro held his temper back hearing she was thinking of another male other than him. He was about speak but Sasazuka beat him to it.

"Perhaps he wanted that for that for you. He wanted you rely on someone else that could better take care of you." He said calmly

Yako cheered up at that thought and wrapped her arms around Neuro's waist. "Yeah that sounds like him. He did only come if I was danger of hurting myself or something like that. But Neuro always there for me." She said happily

That statement about her actually in danger herself. But no one of guys could question her because she fell back sleep with happy grin on her face. Neuro sighed and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back gently. _"I will get the answers from her that I desire then I will make her see that she belongs to me. But at least she knows I'm always been here for her since I meet her better than other guy."_ He thought.

Neuro watched once again as pulled from rest stop back onto highway. He nuzzled her hair falling back into peaceful sleep.

To Be Contunied.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Yako woke up with sun in her face. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She noticed she was in alone in truck somewhere in forest. She slowly went to door of truck trying get out to find out that she locked in. She saw piece paper sticking of Neuro's jacket around her shoulders. She hugged the jacket closer to her, and stuck her hand in pocket pulling out three notes. The first one she noticed it was written by Neuro.

_Louse,  
I decided to let you sleep in bit since you had rough night last night. I sensed in delicious mystery nearby and decide to stop so I can fill up. I token Servant 2 and tempt Servant 3with me. Servant 2 is going play you for today but next time we come across a mystery you are coming. Tempt Servant 3 throw out the food in bag and got you fresher food. Stay near the truck._

_Neuro N._

Yako smiled and saw bag food on floor and smiled. It was very nice of him to do that. She knew a perfect way to pay him back; all she needs do next is waiting. She set that first note by her side. She noticed the second note was from Godai.

_Yako,_

_Went with monster so he feed on this mystery he sensed. Sasazuka went with us to make sure we didn't get into much trouble. There is food on floor below you and keys to truck in pocket of monsters jacket that around you. Don't go far from truck, be back soon._

_Godai._

Yako smiled and gently set note on top the first one. She picked up one of bento boxes and chop sticks and dug in; she set the last note back in pocket she found it in for now. She took her time eating until everything was gone. She reached the pockets for keys of truck to find they were in other side pocket. She took them out and started the engine so she could roll down the windows. She took the last note knowing it was from Sasazuka.

_Yako,_

_Went with Neuro and Godai to solve a mystery we passed on way. Keys are in your jacket and stay near truck. I have your cell phone so Higuchi tries call you he get caught. Be back soon and stay safe until we get back._

_Sasazuka_

Yako just laughed, she can't believe that the three of them wrote basically the same note. She kept giggling as ate two more bento boxes. Once she finished eating she picked up her safe. It was special safe called Demon Safe that passed down through generations starting with her Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandma Lila. It had special lock to it that changed with generation's heart and guardians. She unlocked it and got out a long case out, then shut it the lid making it relock itself. It could She held the case close to her chest smiling, she couldn't wait to share with this Neuro. If anyone could make sense of this and help her learn more about her family history it would be Neuro. After all he was smartest demon in hell, well at least that what he said. Smiling she got out of truck stretching her legs. She got up on truck's hood. She relaxed against the hood, and carefully unlocked the long case to revel a piccolo clarinet. Carefully taking it out of case, she brought it to her lips gently blowing in it. She heard light sound and was surprised when she saw no dirt fall out of it. _"Well grandma did say that it had demon magic inside of it to clean everything clean and in perfect condition from day it was put in."_ Yako thought to herself. She looked around area then smiled to herself. _"Well since I'm out here by myself and I don't know when they will be back. Now would be perfect time to see how well I can play after all this time not playing it. I really missed playing my piccolo."_ She thought to herself

She got hands ready and softly blowing into flute, playing River Flows in You. Once she stared playing she completely was unaware she had audience.

Few seconds before.

Neuro, Sasazuka and Godai were walking back to truck after they solved the mystery. Godai was rubbing the bump on his head, he gotten from Neuro earlier. He was about complaining when he heard a soft beautiful melody coming the truck. As they got closer they noticed it was Yako playing it on flute. She looked so peaceful playing it. He looked up at Neuro who looked surprised yet peaceful expression on his face. When she was finished her song she gently set on her flute on her lap. She was completely relaxed and unaware of her surroundings.

Suddenly Neuro began clapping making Yako turn to face them a light blush on her checks.

"That was very nice louse, when did you learn how play?" he asked casually

She blush got darker, she watched as three of them walk up to her. "I been knew how play since I was 6. My grandma told me every girl that born into Katsuragi needs learn how music instrument of some kind play. She used make practice for hours during winter and summer when I visited her. I guess some lessons really do sink in." She said

Neuro nod while Godai and Sasazuka helped her down from truck. Yako silently thanked them then grabbed the case to her piccolo. She turned back to them smiling.

"Guys there something's you need know about the island." She said

Godai and Sasazuka nod while Neuro just waited for her continue. "Well first off the tempter is like 115 degrees or so there. So you two need be hydrated. It only cools at night dropping to like 60 degrees or so and gets cooler when rains. Second there..." she mumbled the rest

Neuro jumped on her, pressing her against the truck. He grabbed her wrist painfully, and got his mouth close to her ear. _"My patience with you not sharing everything about your past is getting thinner louse. You're the only person I expect to tell me things truthfully. Now finish what you're saying now." _He demanded into her ear.

Yako stood there in shock. _"He really does trust me a lot and he worried that something in my past might try taking me away from him."_ She thought. Yako felt his glaze and look at him. His eyes had green swirl in his eyes whenever he got mad or excited. She smiled and gave him nod. "Katsuragi Island is just cover for demons that live there. My Grant Grandma Lori didn't have time to explain more about your family history but I will tell you all once Neuro checks truck and us if there anything mini recorders or something." She said

All three they raised their eyebrows. "Well Higuchi is obsessed with me and does anything get me. It makes sense he would try that after he is hacker and trace anything that he thinks will lead to me." She said

Neuro looked at her surprised she thought of that, when he didn't himself. He been so cornered about her and making sure she slept properly he almost forget Higuchi. Secretly he was proud of her for remembering not linking anymore information that Higuchi may have already gotten. He quickly got out 777 Tools of Demon World Javelin. He scanned Yako, Sasazuka and Godai first. After finding no little devices on them, he moved onto truck to find five little devices that he knew were not there before. Three of them could remove easily but the other two of them where deep into truck that he knew that would take too long get to. The only way that four-eyed freak could do this is when they were at Yako's apartment. He looked over at guys and Yako.

"You are correct Yako, he did place devices like that in van but not on you three." He said

Sasazuka didn't bother with expression also thinking Higuchi would do that. But Godai got mad and hit nearest tree, Yako on other hand stayed silent thinking. Neuro narrowed his eyes at her and gripped her head hard.

"What are you thinking now louse?" he said

Yako gulped and got close to him. "Well I refuse to tell anything you guys in that truck. It one main laws of island, only girls of Katsuragi and demons may know about island anyone is probated from knowing unless it special circumstances, and I was wondering how far we are from the island." She said

Neuro stared at her for bit, then eyes widen at realization. He grabbed her roughly by shoulders looking into her eyes to find any lies, and then he hugged her close remembering something that reminded him of this of 13 years ago.

_~Flash back~_

_13 years ago_

_His grandfather Taku and the ruler of Underworld currently in human world once again for some reason again. Neuro Nougami being 1 teenage boy watched him leave. He knew his grandmother; father and mother knew this but did nothing to stop him because they couldn't. Few hours later which could mean days up in human world he returned and he immunity had his grandmother in his arms. His head was buried in her neck. He couldn't hear word he was telling her but from her reaction it was kind of thing she need to hear from him, because she wrapped her arms around him and cried. Soon they broke apart. They only heard "I vow my precious Jade." He vowed._

_She just kissed him senseless than pulled back. "Taku what has gotten you and why have you been going to human world so much lately?" she asked_

_He just smiled at her and sat her on his lap holding her close. He mention for everyone to come close. Neuro feeling intrigued by his grandfather sudden change stood by his grandfather, while rest of family simply waited for him speaks._

"_As you all know lately I been going to human world lately, the first time I went there was blow off some steam and see what was going on up there. I was in my true form. It was raining hard, and then I found this little human girl running through forest and was about fall of cliff. I noticed her left side was glowing light green. Intrigued I grabbed her before she falls to her death and placed her on my back. But I never got chance ask her anything because she fell asleep. After flying for few hours trying figure out where she lived, I decided to land in field. A few hours later she woke up and gently moved around. She was silent for a while before she spoke to me. She had very soft voice but she wasn't afraid of me. She asked me plain out if I was bird demon and my name. Shocked she was able to tell I answered her. After of talking I asked where she lived. In stand of telling me where her house was she told where her grandma lived. Curious on why I agreed and took her. On the way she told what happen to her at preschool and what lead her run out in woods like that. I was amazed how humans treat each other. After we both stayed silent until we reached her grandma's house who wasn't surprised to me or her. What happen next surprised me even more when her grandma didn't pick up sleeping little girl instead she had me fellow her somewhere deep into forest. What I saw completely shocked me. Once I passed that barrier around place I felt I was back in hell in way but I wasn't. It hard to describe but once you see you'll understand. Once there she took little girl into little shrine like building. After she was sure the little girl was safe and in dry clothes she came out to talk me. Now I can't not go into detail what we talked since I vowed." He said letting information sink in._

"_A few hours later the little girl came happy as could be wearing a dark purple traditional kimono with light green feather pattern. For first time I noticed she had caramel eyes and short blond hair which kept getting into her eyes. She gave me hug as soon she saw me. After showing me around island and introducing me to all the other demons on island, I began understand why this little girl wasn't afraid me after seeing all different types of demon. Later next day the little girl had leave and go back with her parents but she didn't want to. To her I was first person that understood her and didn't make fun of her or hurt her, but treat her like friend. So I promised her I would come visit her when she came to this island or when she needs me. That brightens her mood and nodded happy. I watched her run downhill only to stop and run back up. She said didn't tell me her name." he said in amusement._

_Neuro was getting more interested in this story more and more to point and he couldn't wait when he was older to go meet this little girl. But he needed know her name. "Grandfather what was her name?" he asked politely as he could_

_Taku turned to him smiling. "Her name was Yako Katsuragi and she was 5 at time. Each time I saw her; she would grow some and would be older. I never once shown her my human form since she assumed I didn't have one. At time I didn't want correct her? But that changed when I last left here. This time it was very serious Yako's grandma just passed away and Yako was running from her life from her relatives. I finally believed her when she told me her relatives would anything to get deed to place. I couldn't just swop down in my true form to get her so I turned into my human form and grabbed her. She cried into my neck, my heart broke little seeing her cry like. By that point time I viewed her like one of my own grandchildren and I told her call me grandpa few meetings before. Once I reached place again I set her gently in on ground. She kept mumbling 'I don't want them get to this place, they only destroy it making everyone here leave and that not fair. I don't want them ever come here. It mine now and I want everyone here stay here as long they want and I want be able learn from my family history.' At that I made up my mind. Once I made sure she was safe, I transformed and began using my power to separate where barrier circled it which was very large and wide by the way into lake. It took lot of my power and power of other demons." He said stopping because his love was crying._

_After that he calmed her down wouldn't continue until she was calm. Once she was calm enough she spoke. "How old was Yako at time my love?" She asked_

_He gently kissed her forehead. "She was only 9 years old at time. But I was out for week after I successfully changed into island to find her hovering over me. She was trying so hard to be brave for me since she found like this when she woke up. I assured her I was fine she gave me some demon fruit. The kinds those are rare here. After assuring she be fine for bit I took off here and now I telling you all why I been going up there so much." He said finally finishing his story_

_Neuro was amazed at his grandfather and more about this Yako girl. He knew one day he was going meet this girl when she need him to but how would he know if was her? How can make sure this girl would be his when he traveled up there? Neuro was wrapped in his own thoughts he didn't notice his parents and uncles and aunts leaving just him, his grandfather and grandmother. He felt his grandfather hand on him._

"_What on your mind son?" he asked gently._

_Neuro didn't answer him to absorb into his own thoughts. Taku thought for minute then smiled. "Your baby teeth you gave me I turned them into two red hair clips that she wears every day in her hair. Now I must return to her until she goes back home to her parents." He said _

_Neuro watched as kissed his grandmother goodbye and took off back to human world. Neuro looked over at his grandmother, who seemed more happy now than he ever seen her as. Perhaps being around that Yako girl changed him in way that made him better husband. Now I have goal- to go to human world but I wouldn't be able to that for few years and I need make sure there won't be reason come back here. So Yako grow up and do not close to any males until I get there or else. With that Neuro left heading towards his room to work on his plan_

_~Flashback Ends~_

Neuro slowly came out of his flash black only to find he was no longer standing outside but inside of truck lying down with Yako on top of him. He could tell she was fast sleep on him and it was already past midnight. He saw Tempt Servant 3 meaning Servant 2 was sleeping in front of them. Loosening his grip around her, Yako curled up on him allowing more room stretch for him. He closed eyes deciding it was time for nap. After all they are almost there to island.

"_So my Yako was on my grandfather talking about, but I can't confirm with it her until I look at her family history. Once I confirm whatever was written down there then I will finally tell Yako. After all I always knew she was meant be mine."_ Neuro thought to himself as he falls asleep.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Neuro woke up next morning to Yako trying to get up with waking him. The truck was no longer moving. He could tell Servant 2 and Tempt Servant 3 were outside quickly talking. He would tell that they were somewhere in forest but the question is where?

Yako smiled lightly as slowly got up from Neuro. She noticed the more she tried get up more strength he used to keep her down. Now she can tell the difference between his sleep strength and when he pretending to be asleep, and right now he pretending to be sleep. Containing her giggles she slowly moved up his body until she was hovering over his face.

"Neuro stop pretending, I know you're not sleeping anymore. The sooner we get moving the sooner you get to explore the island, since I know you want to."  
She said smugly.

As soon she said that she suddenly felt herself flipped on her back, her hands by her side. She looked up at Neuro with smile on her face when she saw his eyes swirl with delight. He gently brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Yako stared at him in shock. She prepared for some sort of torture or something but this caught her off guard. It like ever since she gotten hurt yesterday he been much more attentive and considerate of her feelings, so much more. Perhaps he is showing her this side of him because he trying show her how he truly feels about her. A few times before he left and after she thought he was but next day he would act his normal self. She only hoped he truly means it this time and stop playing with her heart. She watches as he got out truck allowing her get up. She got out of truck grabbing her flute case and metal box, setting them ground. She looked around making sure everything out of truck, which only her stuff. Satisfy Yako locked the truck making sure it secure.

They watch as pulled a branch lever making ground below the truck slowly lower itself until truck was complete underground only leaving the truck roof to be seen, which still had plant tied to it. Yako went bush and yanked it reviling an old Japanese push cart. She turned back to them.

"Godai-san, Sasazuka-san you can load everything in this cart it only thing that human made besides my things that allowed there. The truck is safer underground so none of my other _relatives _try to do anything to it while we are away." She said

Neuro, Godai and Sasazuka nodded at that logic after all they were about to same thing but her way is easier and less time consuming and fighting that would probably happen. Happy that there was no more questions after that, Yako walked back over to Neuro's side picking up her flute case and metal box on way.

Godai untied the metal pot from roof and carefully picked it up, making sure not shake the plants in there knowing full well would happen if he did they would strike back at him. Once he had metal pot in push cart, Sasazuka placed Yako's stuff in it. Neuro gave Yako a sight push signaling to lead way. Yako lead them down a very old path that hasn't been used in years, after couple yards away Yako decided to pick up where she left off yesterday.

"Katsuragi Island is just cover for demons that live there and also gate away to other islands and perhaps Demon World I think. Time always seem move different there." She said

This shocked them all but Yako decided to keep talking. "When you left for Demon World Neuro how long did it seem like to you there?" she asked

Neuro thought on this for bit. "It was three months there why do ask louse, how many islands is there?" he asked

Yako nodded. "Well on the island time moves forward, when I was younger I used come here during winter breaks and summer breaks. Three months here is actually about six or nine months depending on which island your own. That I don't know since I never counted how many islands are actually inside the Bermuda Triangle, since I only been on one or two of them. The island itself actually came from Bermuda Triangle long time ago. But that all I know though, since I never really had chance to learn more after my Grand Grandma Lori died. That why I'm hoping that you can figure it out Neuro, since you would be able make more since of it than I would." She said bit sad, she only hope that he wouldn't notice but he did.

Neuro understood why she couldn't learn more after meeting two of her relatives because if she wanted come here, she would need have some back up to make sure nothing went wrong on the way there. But something else popped into mind when she said he could understand it more than her. "Louse what do you mean by I could understand it more than you could, After all it is your family history you should be able understand it but then again you do have only few brain cells in that mind of yours." he asked

Yako turned to him smiling bit bashfully. "Well most of my grant grandma's wrote in calligraphy only like three or four my grandma's didn't, and since I don't any calligraphy at all. Reading the old journals of all my great grandmas won't do me any good." She said

Godai just stretched his head. "Couldn't you just take a class or something learn calligraphy?" he asked

Yako turned and kept walking. "I would but my Grant Grandma Lori was suppose teach me once I enter middle school. She told me once the calligraphy in journals was old and can only be learn by another Katsuragi woman. The classes now would only teach new stuff." She said

"That makes sense I guess." Godai said.

They continued their way in silence after that, as they walked deeper into forest a thick fog surrounded them making hard to see their surroundings and the way back. They could only see the path in front of them. Neuro looked at Yako, she seemed to know where they going in thick fog.

"We are close to island." He said softly

Yako spun around facing him smiling not stop walking forward. "Yep this is just basic defense of island, it keeps those not welcome to island away." She said

Neuro nodded already figure that out, Yako was about turn back around when her foot got caught on root causing her fall on to ground. Neuro and Sasazuka got next to her, trying help her up but Yako couldn't move her left leg. Sasazuka noticed a patch of poison ivy that was tangled around root that made her fall.

"Yako are you allergic to poison ivy?" he asked gently

Yako nodded lightly. "Mmm it causes the area to go numb. I have medication to make some the other side effects go down in my bag." She said weakly.

Neuro gently picked her up and climbed into push cart, he sat down and arranged her so her back was against his chest. Yako watched hazily as Sasazuka got clear plastic bag filled with tiny bottles and needles. She snatched it from him, and grabbed two needles and two tiny bottles. She began filling first needle with liquid from two tiny bottles until it was the needle was filled up, and then she repeated it with other needle until both tiny bottles where empty. She places a safety cap on one needle and handed to Sasazuka.

"That for later." She said softly

Neuro, Sasazuka and Godai couldn't believe she was doing this so skillfully. It like she been doing it most of her life, which was probably true. Godai took the plastic bag filled of medication while she injected herself with medication.

"Yako what with these tiny bottles and needles?" he asked

Yako simply pointed to her bag again, her eyes began get glassy from drugs. Yako was fighting against one the side effects of the drug. "There is a stair case coming up, move boulder onto symbol next it to and stairs become a hill." She said softy mochome.

Neuro gently stroked her head; something wasn't right about those medications. He never heard her like this before; he glared up at Godai and Sasazuka. Both they understood and Sasazuka began pushing on cart while Godai went through medication bottles and notes Yako had on them.

Godai noticed the first thing on this list. "Why the hell is Yako on antipsychotics for?" He yelled

Neuro looked at him surprised than snatched the notebook from him. One name seemed to pop up lot. "Who is this Dr. Mirtoku?" he demanded

Godai narrowed his eyes and snatched back notebook. "He a second rate doctor that works for underworld and from looks of it some of this medication he gave her and notes this was given to her at young age like 6 years old. That when her hungry increased to point she could never feel full. It seems on of her uncles on her mother's side did it while her parents away." He said

"She going need a major detox that makes her sleep for a while until everything flushed from her system but what about other ones?" Sasazuka asked.

Godai looked over rest carefully. "Rest are from legit doctor from hospital for allergic reactions, acid-reflect, pain killers and muscle relaxer. It seems she always had trouble relaxing and pain since age 7 to 14. But since you showed up it actually seems gone down. But where pain and tense muscles coming from at such a young age?" he asked

Neuro thought on this for bit until they came to marble staircase Yako mention. Godai got out of cart and pushed the boulder onto symbol making staircase become a hill. Sasazuka began carefully pulling down the hill while helped from side.

"I do not know right now but I will find out and get back you on that, but why is she like this if the medication she injected herself was from respectable doctor?" he demanded.

Godai smiled at that. "That easy monster, every medication has different side effects to each people. It hard for a doctor to predict what kind reactions will happen." He paused to pick up notebook. "But since it says on this little chart she made on how big reactions to each thing she allergic to it said here for poison ivy reaction= medium, under that someone else put: After injection Yako with medication her eyes got glassy, her breathing becomes hallow. 20 minutes later she regains movement everywhere expect where poison touched. Do not allow her to touch spot or it will spread. Place her in hot tub later to relax muscles around that area. Her attiepe may have decreased greatly, so make sure she eats enough. If Yako was given the injection of anti-allergy on empty stomach as soon she is functional again feed her even if she doesn't want to. Please inject second dose after few hours before she sleeps, continue this until all of poison ivy is gone and she move. Any questions about her treatment please come see me at Tokyo General and ask for Dr. Wint the Allergy Specialist. Thank you." Godai said finishes reading from notebook.

Yako soon began stirring in Neuro's arms when they reached the bottom of case. Sasazuka looked at different switches on wall, trying figure out which one was right one. Yako slowly move until she pulled leveler behind Neuro's head making a wide bridge slowly rise from waters. She felt Neuro pull her back down on his lap, which complied without complaint. Once she was settled against his chest, Sasazuka and Godai gently pushed cart onto bridge.

Yako watched as scene slowly pass with smile. "I really missed this place Neuro. I felt at home here." She said softly

Neuro wrapped his arms around her tightly. Yako squirmed in his arms; he was squeezing her too tight. Yako looked up at him confusingly, until she saw possessive look in his eyes. She settled down nuzzling into chest hoping to calm him. Once she felt his grip loosen just bit, she relaxed in his hold fully knowing when he in this mood don't even tempt try get out. Out of corner of her eye she watched Godai separate her anti-allergy, muscle relaxers and pain killers in new bag while stuffing rest into other bag. She was about speaking but Godai spoke first.

"These medications aren't safe for you Yako; the guy gave these drugs to you work under me." He said

Yako looked at him surprised but nodded, not liking how depressed she got. "For now on Yako any medication you take must be approved by me, if I have gone to with you to doctors to make it happen. Also you're eating when get to the other side, and never leaving me and I will never let you go." He commanded.

Yako looked up surprised and just nodded her head. She smiled lightly not surprised at last command. As the got closer the fog started to clear and island began more visible to them. It wasn't long before they reached island, Godai got spook soon the bridge started smudge back into water once everyone was off causing Yako giggle.

"It supposed to that Godai-san, since it would be bad if someone came across it." She said giggling.

Godai just grumbled not even looking at her making her giggle more, but secretly he was happy that she was back to her old self. Sasazuka and Neuro smiled happy, Yako felt Neuro's arms loosen bit allowing her just bit more room to move. But she didn't move at, she stayed right in where she was knowing this would improve his mood bit, nuzzling his chest lightly again she fell sleep thinking she feel better after her nap.

Hour later

Yako woke slowly feeling the cart moving again. She looked around in cart to find Sasazuka, who was pushing that cart, sitting next Godai. Not completely sure what was going on yet until she saw large bull pulling the cart by rope. Smiling to herself, she relaxed against Neuro's hold more.

"Good afternoon Tamo-san, thank you for pulling us." She said cheerful

Tamo gave huff making steam come out of his nose acknowledging. She smiled cheerfully.

A bit cheerful for Neuro. He never could stand thought of her being nice anyone other than him. Servant 2 and Tempt Servant 3 are fine since she sees them a lot but other that she should only be nice to him. Yako felt his grip tighten around her bringing her closer to his chest, another tight grip meaning he was angry about something again. Yako looked between him and Tamo than it hit her, he was angry about Tamo being unknown male to him, didn't trust him. She couldn't let this continue since the whole island is filled with large unknown demons, she didn't want him or them get into a fight.

"Neuro that is Tamo-san, he was my great, great, great, great grandma Lily's protector. Since she passed, he helps out when needed to, and probably smelled poison ivy on me since she was allergic to it as well." She said softly hoping that would at least calm him bit.

Neuro glared down at her, he was bit calmer since she explained that but he didn't let her see that. "Tell me louse is there any others that are going to suddenly appear wanting to help?" he demanded.

Yako nodded weakly. "Umm...Yeah his name is Zako-san, he toad demon that been living here for centuries. He like groundskeeper/ housekeeper you could say and he going be on underside of gate waiting for us." She said

Still glaring at her gripping her tightly. "What will this Zako do once we are past the gate louse?" he demands

Yako gulped. "Once we are passed the gate, he'll take me to special hot spring that heals anything even allergic reactions." She said

Neuro, Sasazuka and Godai looked at her wanting expression but they received none when they came to a large gate. Yako feeling Neuro's grip loosen bit decided to quickly slip away to unhook Tamo from cart, letting him walk off. Yako waved her thanks until she was roughly yanked back onto Neuro's lap. Yako looked up Neuro looked very annoyed at her, and already knew she was going to get some sort of torture or punishment or even both depending on his mood. It wouldn't be first time she gotten both after something she had done or something happen in case that made him want to that to her. Yako only hopped that his mood will improve once he explores everything both inside of gate and outside, because knowing him the way she does and the way she knows the island Neuro is going be busy solving the mysteries of island she never got the chance to know.

Licking her dry lips nervously, she decided it was time to move inside of gate hoping, he would come down if it is little. "Umm… Neuro can you loosen your grip please so I can open gate, I am the only one that knows how to." She said nervously

Neuro glared angrily at her, while thinking whether he was already to let her out of his grasp. Yako noticed his eyes were swirling green with anger, whether it about she just said or something else Yako will never know until he tells her.

Neuro thought to himself while angrily glaring at her. He was still bit irritated when the bull was pulling the cart but when she moved to unhook it and waved goodbye, that when his anger and his beast rose high. He was doing his best right now not to push her down in cart, kissing her and demanding her complete submission to him. It didn't make his anger and beast go down at all, but what she said made it go higher. But his curiously was getting better of him even though he was so angry, he saw the gate door. It had no lock or any special way opening to open the gate, he couldn't help but wonder how she was going open it. He loosen his grip for her, but when she didn't move not sure what to do he spoke. "Hurry up louse my patience with this is very thin right now." He demanded

Yako nodded and pulled her box to her. Unlocking it quickly she pulled out a violin case which surprised them. She opened the violin case taking the violin and box. She gently paced the violin on her left shoulder and closed her eyes. Allowing her figures and bow move in sync.

She was playing My Heart Will Go On, and very beautifully Godai realized. The way she was playing like from a memory long ago. It both moved and surprised him. He looked at Sasazuka, who for first time seeing since he meet him, on verge of crying. But then again it was very sad song. He looked over at Neuro, he had his eyes closed and Godai felt his anger go down as she played. Finally he looked over at gate that was slowly opening itself. He nudged Neuro. "The song is key to opening the gate." He said softy.

Neuro eyes widen and looked over at gate that was indeed opening. He gave Godai a nod letting him know to get out in push cart. Neuro placed his hand on Yako's back so she wouldn't mass up as Godai began push cart into gate's opening. By time Yako was done playing, they were safely on the other side of gate. The gate was already closing itself. She wiped her eyes with her selves, that song always made her want cry. She pulled of her thoughts by a voice.

"Welcome back Yako-sama and welcome friends of Yako-sama." it said

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Majin Tantei Neuro Nougami

_Last time_

_"Welcome back Yako-sama and welcome friends of Yako-sama." it said_

Now resume

Yuko watched as Zako came out of house. "Thank you Zako and it nice to see you again." She said softly

Neuro glared at him and pulled Yako close him. Zako clapped his hands. "Xia dear Yako-sama and friends are here. Please bring something eat out for Yako-sama." He said politely

Yako looked at him confused. "Zako-san who Xia?" she asked softly

Zako smiled at her. "Xia is my mate Yako-sama, I mated her few years ago." He said happy

Yako smiled happy and somehow got out of Neuro's grasp to hug Zako. "I'm soo happy for you Zako-san." She said

Zako hugged her back before stepping back causing her fell on tops him. Yuko closed her eyes waiting for impact, but she never touch ground. She opened her eyes to find she was being held up by Neuro. In fact he was holding her bridal style off the cart a few feet away from Zako. Zako got up quickly and dusted himself off and bowed to Neuro.

"Nice catch Neuro-sama and Yako-sama did you get tripped by that poison ivy root on the way here again?" he asked softy amusement in his voice.

Yako blushed and buried her head in Neuro's shoulder confirming Zako's answer. Zako chuckled lightly; Sasazuka and Godai calmly came up to him. "As Yako always get a case of poison ivy when she comes here?" Godai asked

Zako nod at him. "Yes I'm afraid so, no matter how much she tries to avoid it and be careful it somehow it always happens." He said lightly chuckled.

Godai smiled lightly feeling better now that Yako always had gotten this when coming here. Zako calmly walked up to Neuro. "If you follow me Neuro-sama I will show to healing pool so Yako-sama can walk again." He said

Neuro glared at small man and said nothing, Zako took the antive and lead away to small pound. Sasazuka and Godai unloaded cart. Soon they reached a small pound where had pillow right near water. Neuro sat down before reganging Yako in his lap until she was close of to water she could stick her leg in it. Zako was about get close to her take of her shoes and socks but one glare from Neuro stopped him in his tracks and slowly retreated giving them space. Neuro grabbed her injured leg carefully and swiped Yako's shoe and sock fast then dropped her leg into water making water get on her more. Yako just relaxed against him knowing now wasn't time to complain how he was treating her. After few minutes Yako was able to pull back her leg on her own gaining movement in it. Neuro stood allowing her use him as leverage to pull herself up. Yako placed grabbed his arm with both hands and tried stand up only to fall back to ground only find Neuro's arm snaked around her holding her against him.

Yako looked up at him blushing while reaching up towards his neck to grab hold of his jacket. "I guess even though I'm healed, but the medication is still running through me huh Neuro." She said sheepishly.

Neuro just stared down at her and lifted her up his arms. Yako rested her head on his shoulder while loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Neuro's chest puffed out in pride, while lifting her bit higher with one arm. Zako smiled secretly and began leading them towards the house where Godai and Sasazuka waiting for them. Neuro stepped into inner temple while removing both his shoes and Yako's. He felt her relax more as they walked the hallways.

"It kinda nasgia being back here after so long but I missed being here though memories here helped me get through times I weren't." Yako said softly

Neuro stayed silent understanding and gently rubbed her back with his free hand. Yako. Soon they came to large room where Godai, Sasazuka where siting around a table full of drinks and food. Neuro raised eyebrow at them in amusement. Yako slowly turned to them and giggled softly at Godai who was digging into food like she would normally. Godai blushed slightly and turned away. Neuro sat down at head table then got Yako settle on his lap. Once she was arranged the way he wanted on his lap allowed Zako to come up to them with her food. Zako sat down a various food and blue berry tea in front of her then slowly bowed out of room. Yako slowly ate her food only being ate half of it before pushing it away from her. Sasazuka took the plate from her to finish it off. Knowing Yako the way he did, he knew Yako would felt bad of how little she ate after Zako and Xia cooked big meal for her.

Yako gave him small smile while curling up on Neuro's chest feeling sleepy again. Few minutes later Zako came back into the room.

"Zako later could you please show Sasazuka and Godai a place for him smoke when you give them tour of place please?" she asked sleepily

Zako bowed to her. "Of course Yako-sama." He said softly

Yako smiled and nuzzled her into Neuro's chest falling back sleep. Once she deep asleep Zako come up to Neuro. "Neuro-sama please follow me to one of bedrooms I'm sure you be much more comfortable there with Yako-sama then like this." He said politely

Neuro nod and looked over at Godai and Sasazuka while standing up without disturbing Yako. "You keep eye on him while I take care of louse." He said

Sasazuka nod while sipping his tea. Zako came up to him.

"My Xia will show you both to your rooms while giving you tour of place. Please stay in areas she has showed you because the house and island security is still on." He said politely

Sasazuka nod while Godai wiped his mouth. "What you mean the house and island security? Then how the hell did we move around here safely? We didn't see anything like that while coming up here." He asked

Zako turned to him. "Well Godai-san only first floor and few other places security are off which me or Xia can turn off or on but rest of island and house can only be turned off by Yako-sama and it been this way since the first Lady Yui. Each generation made the security and rest of island and demons react to it and Yako-sama took you on the only path that didn't have any traps but if you didn't have Yako-sama with you three would been attacked by demons prior to Yako-sama request to keep island safe after Lady Lori death." He said softly.

Godai nod than looked down feeling bad he asked something personal like that. Zako nod and began walking down hall towards guest wing of home knowing Neuro was behind him. Neuro looked around as walked memorizing the way get here and everything else until they arrived to a large door at end of a hall. Zako side the open door allowing Neuro to go in.

"I hope you find this room acceptable Neuro-sama and if you need anything please just call me or Xia." He said softly closing the door behind them.

Neuro walked to towards the bed arranging Yako so he could pull back covers. Laying her down on bed softy, he took of his jacket and under shirt and proceeds to with his gloves and batteries clips. Once he was done, he climbed into bed and pulled Yako close to him being mindful of his claws, and just laid there for a while holding her. For bit he would stroke her hair until he felt her hair clips in her hair. Back before he meet her, he didn't like hair clips that and preferred long hair but with Yako's face and hair those hair clips suited her very well and he couldn't see her wearing anything different. After all those hair clips might be his baby teeth and if they were she was never going to take them unless it she was going bed or taking shower. Thinking of that Neuro carefully unclips her hair clips from her hair and set them by his batteries clips.

His thoughts went back to day or so ago that lead up to being here. He reviewed what gathered from Yako's subconious and found Higuchi actions weren't completely what they seem or at least it looked that way through Yako's eyes, and without actually being there and no way telling from other angles he going have push that aside for now. But a new realization hit him once he did. What if Higuchi was just tool used by someone else like when he was controlled by H but instead of target being him it was Yako and whoever was take her away from him and he had gut feeling whoever it was going stop until that happen. Growling low he gripped her tighter as he pulled her closer him. Yako shifted until her arms were around his waist and her face buried into his chest calming him. His eyes glaze soften from anger and allowed his grip loosen bit. It was great things he loved about her, she could calm him in ways he never though was possible for him. He nuzzled her hair lightly and slowly fall asleep knowing it was pointless to think about these types of things right now.

**Few Hours** **Later~**

Yako slowly woke up to find she was lying next to half naked Neuro. A light blush spread cross her checks. Slowly sitting up she smiled to see how he relaxed he looked sleeping. This was second time she saw him looking so peaceful and relaxed than any other times she seen him sleep, it made her heart sore with love. Gently she took strand of his hair behind his ear hoping it doesn't wake up smiling he didn't she gave him soft kiss on check. She carefully and quietly she moved off bed and headed to door. Carefully shutting door and she walked down hall towards kitchen feeling bit hungry. Along the way she cracked open Godai door to find him spread out on bed soring lightly. Giggling to herself she shut his door and headed to Sasazuka to find him peacefully sleeping. Shutting the door she continued her away down hall. She ran into elementally toad demon who she assumed was Xia, Zako's mate. But before she could speak Xia presented her light snack plate and cup of blue berry tea.

Yako smiled and silently thanked her taking plate and cup from her. Xia followed her towards the other side where Yako had finished her snack and tea to unlock her old room before her grand grandmother died. She wouldn't be able get to her new room until tomorrow but it would nice to sleep in her old room again after all this time which unlocks some of library for Neuro until she shuts down home and island security and then turn on water security and high sky security which was only turned on when she was there for her safely and gave other security time to relax. Xia bowed to her once she was inside of her old room.

Yako smiled sadly to herself remembering all good times she had her with her grandmother and Taku-obassan. They both helped her decorate this room to way it was now. Feeling bit sweaty and dirty, she slowly undressed and headed into hot spring that was always ready for her use. She sighed happily as she stepped into hot water feeling her muscle relax in water. She began washing her body with soap that was made for her. Soon she was clean and tied fresh kimono loosely and laying on her bed and soon fall sleep.

**Few minutes after~**

Neuro slowly woke up to find Yako was not in bed like she should. Rolling on his back he tried to stay calm thinking she need go bathroom and eat since she didn't her normal standard gluttony but since she gotten poison iovy on her leg and took the medication her endless hunger with bottomless stomach was very small. But after few minutes he got up determine to drag her back to bed with him whether she was done or not. He followed her scent to Servant 2 and Tempt 3 doors checking on them before continuing her way down the hall. Then he picked up another female's scent which must be the toad's mate and together they went down hall. A few twists and turns and flight of stairs he arrived where her scent stopped. He read the small sign near door:

Yako-chans room. Fly high with your heart never let anyone stop you from getting what you desire the most.

Neuro could tell that sign was craved beautiful by her grant grandma since no one else could craved this unless it was by his grandfather but he wasn't completely sure not yet he wasn't. Sliding open the door Neuro was unstrucked shocked to find her room a giant bird nest old beak bone above like bench but it had drapes tied to teeth to making look curtains. He slowly walked around room noticing how bird like it was, and then he turned his attention back to nest and pushed back curtains to revile a bed inside of giant nest with his louse sound sleep in bed. He got closer to bed to see her hair was wet from hot springs which he could smell in room connecting to this room. Neuro was having trouble thinking straight being in this room with Yako like this.

Yako slowly woke up feeling Neuro hovering over her and usually that meant trouble for her. She slowly turned on her back and sat up rubbing her eyes, catching him by surprised.

Neuro watched her slowly get up letting the kimono slowly fall off her shoulders. "Mmm… Neuro what matter?" she asked grougly

Neuro just stared not answering her until she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto bed with her. Trying figure out why he was being so silent she looked around her room it came to her. It was her room that was making so speechless which was truly first for her see like this and she kinda like it but she knew if she didn't explain he could hurt or something soon.

"This room was designed by me when I was little girl, well kinda but my grant grandmother and Taku-obassan helped a lot especially Taku-obassan. He helped make the nest and get giant old beak bone, I'm not sure though how they got it this way but I love it. It really amazing." She said softly

Neuro blinked few minutes and smiled down at her. "Yes it is louse, which reminds why didn't you return come back to bed?" He demanded softly

Yako blushed slightly. "Well I just figured you only stayed by him in case I needed help or something." She said

Neuro narrowed his eyes and pushed her on bed hovering right above her. "That isn't your decision louse to make, for now on you will sleep by my side, for rest of time we be sleeping in here." He demanded

Yako gulped and nodded. "Alright Neuro but why do you want stay in my old room when I got the master bedroom that lot bigger than is." She said softly.

Neuro stared down at her curiously got closer to her face until their lips were inches apart. "Then why are you in this room for?" he demanded.

Yako blushed bit. "This room was closer and I haven't deactivate the house security and I don't know what the room looks like now." She said shyly

Satisfied with her answer he roll onto his back taking her with him so half her body was resting on him. Her head on his chest with one leg over his, he pulled covers over them. Yako smiled and snuggled into him feeling him wrap around arm around her tightly while his claw gripped her hand making sure she was efficiently trapped by him. As she fell back to sleep she heard him speak. "Next time you don't come back to bed, I will chain you to my side and I will use demonic chain to it." He threaten

Yako smiled. "Yes Neuro." She said softy falling sleep and Neuro fall sleep with smirk on his face.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Neuro woke up with sun shining through curtains. He stretched bit then noticed his jacket and shirt were hanging neatly on hanger near the door along with his gloves and battery clips and Yako clips in pockets. He down at Yako, who was still sleeping happily on his chest with blanket half off her, her one arm wrap across his chest while another arm by his neck. Gently he ran his claws through her hair feeling how soft it was; he smiled as she nuzzled his chest lovingly. Neuro let low growl in approval nuzzling her hair lightly.

It still amazed him how much work it took make this room like it is and made him wonder what master bedroom looked like. He had idea in his head but it could always look completely different. He brought out of his thoughts when he felt Yako slowly stir in his arms.

Yako slowly stretch while wrapping her arms around what around what she though was her pillow. She heard growl when she nuzzled against it. Her eyes shot open and slowly looked up to see Neuro smirking at her. Blushing lightly she slowly set up. Neuro didn't stop her as she set up to stretch more. Yako looked around room bit smiling and slowly went to edge of bed.

Soft knock came from door. "Come in." she said softly

Neuro just laid there watching door open to revel Zako and Xia walked in. Xia walked into bathroom with clothes in hand while Zako walked up with her with few books in hand. Yako got up. "Please give those to Neuro." She said

Zako bow his head and watch Yako walked into bathroom. Neuro looked at the books curiously wondering what kind books those were. Zako stepped up to his side of bed. "Yako-sama requested these books on house security system last night, she wishes to change the it around." He said respectfully

Neuro nod and took the books from him. He opened a first book and noticed the little imp hasn't moved from his spot. "Leave now." He said

Zako shook his head. "I cannot do that Neuro-sama, you may a higher status then me but in this island Yako-sama out ranks everyone even you." He said respectfully

Neuro glared at him for bit before resuming his reading. Yako remerged from bathroom and scent of mangos and lilies filled the room. His eyes were glued to her outfit. She wore pale violet crop top with mini shorts the outfit showed more of her curves even highlighted her breasts that look bigger in that shirt. She looked over at him with concern.

"Neuro are you ok?" she asked

When she received no answer she sighed and headed towards door. "Neuro. I'm going to eat. Zako can you wake up Godai-san and Sasazuka-san up for breakfast?" she said

Zako bowed and left. Yako looked at Neuro one more time seeing he was still in his own little world still and left room. If he never said she had stay by his side only sleep by him. She heard curses from Godai-san room while Sasazuka-san quietly walked of his room.

Giggling softy to herself she continued her way towards dining room. Xia already set her plates accordingly away from others. Yako silently dug in. Sasazuka looked up at her. "Yako you need detox from all of medications you're on, most of those are expect for few are from bad doctors." He said softly

Yako nod and resumed eating until she had all of her food gone. Both guys know her usual gluttony so it doesn't bother them.

She left dining room and headed towards main security locks in house. She knew Neuro would catch up when he feels like it, but it made her wonder what made him froze like that but with Neuro it can be anything. When she reached the main security locks Zako was waiting for her with a box of tools.

"Thank you Zako." She said softly

Zako bowed to her. "It my pleasure Yako-sama." He said politely

Yako gently took the box from him and opened it up to retrieve the keys to open the panel. "Did Neuro go back to reading or is he still staring into space?" she asked

"Neuro-sama went back to reading and is now done with most of books I brought to him." he said

Yako nod and began turning off security. Zako watched her. "Yako-sama may I ask you something?" he asked

Yako nod, allowing Zako continue. "I do not personally know Neuro-sama but what I hear him very controlling among other things…" He trailed off

Yako laughed little. "Oh I know how Neuro is and he hasn't been a pleasant mood since before he got here but it isn't your fault Zako or Xia. If we came on different circumstances he probably won't even pay any attention to you. But the reason we came and being on island that full of males he doesn't know and doesn't care for makes him bit more crazy than usual. So please just listen to him and give him enough respect that hopefully he can relax more." She said

Zako bowed. "If that what you wish Yako-sama then me and Xia will listen to him."

Yako let out relief sigh. "Thank you Zako." She said softly

After couple twists, turns and pulls Yako and finished unlocking the rest of house. Zako went around house to check if any of security was still on before coming back to her. "The main security was successfully turned off." He said proudly.

Yako smiled. "What about the master bedroom, and library?" she asked

Zako nod happily. Yako sighed happily before locking up tool box and giving it back to Zako. "I'm going tell Neuro that library is open, so he go explore happily and show him master bedroom so doesn't get violent when he can't find me. He likes knowing where I am at all times and can you show Godai-san and Sasazuka-san where hot springs are located please and later I ask Neuro if he wants to bathe." She said

Zako bowed. "Of course Yako-sama." He said scurrying off.

Yako smiled and headed up to her old bedroom. She was stopped by Sasazuka. "Here Yako." He handed her a pill and drink. "This is going help you detox safely." He said.

Yako nod and took the pill all in one gulp. "Thank you Sasazuka-san." She said

Sasazuka nod. "You have about three hours before the pill kicks in you fall sleep." He said. Yako nodded and went off to her bedroom.

She found him looking around room at detail of room. On bed where books already read. Smiling she approached him. Neuro turned to her.

"Neuro the library and rest of house is unlock now." She said softy

Neuro nod and pulled her close to him growling softly. Yako just leaned against him wrapping her arms around him. His growling turned soft purr when she started to gently rub his back. "Neuro everything alright, no one going take me and none of males here even want me like that. Just relax Neuro alright." She said softly

Neuro let low growl and tighten his hold on her. Yako nuzzled against his chest trying calm down. He leaned down and nuzzled her hair breathing in her scent. "Have you eaten your normal glutton appleate."? He mumbled into her hair.

Yako nod. "Yeah I ate like 20 bowls of food plus seconds. Sasazuka told me I going need start a detox from medications." She said softy

Neuro let out growl. "Yes and next doctor you go to I will be coming with you." He said.

Yako buried her face into his chest making him tighten his grip around her. "Neuro, I'm scared." She said soft whisper.

Neuro gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I be by your side every step of way louse there no need to be afraid." He said

Yako sniffled and looked up at him. "That not what I'm afraid of Neuro. What if thanks to those medications I was use to you and if I'm not on them. I won't be any use to you anymore." She said tears going down her face..

Neuro cupped her face and kissed her hard. Yako stood there stocked for bit then kissed him back just as hard. Neuro let out growl in approval. Neuro wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up allowing her wrap his arms around his neck. Yako let low moan making him growl in return.

Neuro slowly carried her to bed and gently laid her down. He nipped on her lip making her open her mouth so he could slip his tongue in her. Growling in approval his tongue roamed around her mouth. Hearing her moan lightly as he entered her mouth. He felt her tongue wrapped his trying get it, taste his.

"WHAT HELL IS THIS?" He yelled into room.

Neuro slowly retreated slowly letting her breath before kissing her lips on more time. Before he could even move Yako lend up to his ear. "Neuro I'm getting sleepy, Sasazuka-san gave me pill to help the detox. Can you hurt Godai-san later please." She said softly

Neuro looked down at her and nod. Standing up, he carefully picked her up making her head settle on his shoulder. Once she was settled he kicked Godai into wall and went to search of Sasazuka. He found him standing outside smoking.

"She going be sleeping for at least 3 days, after that she be fine. Putting her to sleep is safest thing for her. It better than her suffering through all withdraw symptoms that she might be already going through but she might not noticed." He said.

Neuro nod and gently stroked her back. Sasazuka went around him. "She already fast sleep. Her being small as she is most make it easier for medication go through." He said

Neuro nod and sat against tree holding her. He arranged her so her head was against his chest and she was sitting on his lap comfortably. Zako came out and stood in front of him. Zako came outside.

"Neuro-sama as ordered by Yako-sama if you need anything please call me or Xia and we'll be at your service." He said

Neuro nod and waved his hand sending him away. He leaded against tree enjoy breeze. Even though it going be three days, he still going miss his louse interacting with him. But this is something that has been done so he put with it. He'll get started in library then after she wakes up they talk to better their partnership to mates. Smiling to himself he closed his eyes and enjoy the outside air.

To be continued.


End file.
